


Glad You Came

by comegeturfanfics



Category: Glee
Genre: AU:Younger Kurt Hummel, Crack and Angst, Dalton Academy Warblers, Duets, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Hurt Kurt Hummel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Past Klaine, Protective Sebastian Smythe, Roadtrip Shenanigans, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting, William McKinley High School, but like only a year younger he's not a child or something, did i mention i hate blaine anderson?, i just hate blaine anderson, no beta we die like men, serenades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comegeturfanfics/pseuds/comegeturfanfics
Summary: Carmen LeFlore is the newest student at Yates Academy, an all girl private high school. She poses a threat to McKinley High and Dalton Academy as she leads the Nightingales (Carmen's first act was to change the glee club's name from the "Disco Divas") to higher and higher levels of excellency. This cunning teenager also causes unlikely rivalries, friendships, and even romances.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Original Female Character(s), Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Kurtbastian - Relationship, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sebastian Smythe & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 35





	1. Carmen

This had to be a joke. There was no way they were actually this terrible, right?

Kurt Hummel gaped in morbid amazement as he watched the worst performance he had seen in his life. Sure, the Disco Divas had incredible dance moves, but the only thing he could focus on was the horrid noise. (The only thing anyone could focus on, he noted after taking a brief glance around him to see the bug-eyed stares of his fellow glee club members). The lead vocalist was singing at least 2 octaves too high while the rest of the glee club couldn’t harmonize to save their lives. In that moment, the blue-eyed teen wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. 

The Divas began to sing a new song, which was thankfully the last. Kurt decided to at least try to listen, as he had been trying desperately to tune them out for most of the performance. 

_Blindness, blindness_

_Look down!_

The Disco Divas sure live up to their bad name, Kurt thought as he started to regret his decision of listening.

_Look down, you're talking to your highness._

The brunette noticed a figure from behind the curtain. Stage fright? He mentally commented. 

His decision of watching this mess had gone out the window. He instead chose to focus on his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Kurt chuckled quietly to himself as he noticed the gel head was as blown away by the Divas as he was. In his head, he was already planning what they would do after this. He wanted to see a movie, whether it be at the theaters or cuddled up on one of their couches. He would even go to the Lima Bean for him, even with how he resents the idea of seeing Sebastian Smythe there. That ferret face had managed to push nearly all of his buttons from only a few interactions. The tall brunette might have a pretty face, and body (which Kurt would rather drop out of glee club then admit), but he was an arrogant jerk, who was probably the same as all of his old bullies.

The blue-eyed teen only realized how lost in thought he was when his train of thought jerked to a sudden halt as the previous song long was repeated. Except this time from a new voice, which was as mind-blowing as the previous (in a good way, this time).

_Look down, you're talking to your highness!_

The line caused Kurt to look up, ironically, as he noticed the figure from behind stage was the source of the noise. Now, he was able to properly study her in the light. She could be considered about above average looking, but it was all about the presentation. Her passionate energy made her brown eyes shine like two pots of golden honey. She projected out beams of confidence like bullets as her lean body moved as if it was one with the song. Kurt realized that the song wasn’t even that good as he became aware that he had partially tuned out the repetitive lyrics. B She had made it shine. It was like watching a completely different glee club. With an incredible new voice this time around, he was able to appreciate the stunning choreography. The harmonies still needed some work, but with the mysterious new lead singer’s voice it was easy to ignore. Kurt’s gape of morbid shock had changed to a gape of amazement.

After the initial shock of it all, Kurt realized that the New Directions had just gotten some serious new competition. 

***

Carmen LeFlore was ecstatic. She could hardly believe that she had the courage to follow through with her plan. She knew was superior to everyone in the Disco Divas, but it took everything in to prove it. And after the applause, the stunned looks, and the overall thrill of it, she had to deal with the consequences. 

As the brunette walked off the stage like it was her own personal runway, she couldn’t ignore the looming sense of dread she felt. In the history of glee clubs, no one had ever pulled something like this. The glory of it all died as a tense silence filled the hallway as the Disco Divas had finished up in the dressing room and were finally back in the main hall of their academy. Carmen had been expecting yelling, frustiation, getting kicked out of the club. What she had never anticipated was what actually happened.

The entire glee club was staring at her. It was if they wanted her to give some kind of speech. And finally, she realized that’s exactly what they wanted. She held the power to take over the Yates Academy glee club. And who was Carmen LeFlore to pass up such a ripe opportunity?

“You’re all welcome by the way. That performance was a disaster before I was forced to intervene,” assert your dominance, the brunette thought to herself as she formulated her speech, “Obviously, I’m the new leader of this glee club. And as my first act, I’m changing the horrid name that’s ‘Disco Divas’. That is a name for losers. And we are losers no more! We are the Nightingales, birds who are known for their powerful and beautiful song. And if we want to live up to our name, then we need to harmonize, ladies. We have the talent, and we are going to use to rain hell on all the other glee clubs!”

It took a second for the aftermath of Carmen’s speech to sink in. ‘Not too bad for a freestyle,’ she thought to herself as the Disc-Nightingales broke out into applause and cheers. 

This was her club now, and no one was getting in her way.

***  
Sebastian Smythe was impressed. And to say the arrogant teen was not impressed often would be a massive understatement. That girl on stage had wowed everyone in the auditorium. It was a general consensus that the first songs were just to make her shine even more, but Sebastian knows that is not the case. He doesn’t even know the girls name, but he can read her better than anyone. Because she is just like him. And that was all improv. He had seen her backstage, she wasn’t even supposed to be singing in the first place. The newest student at Yates Academy, Dalton’s sister school, just did something never before done in the history of glee. That takes courage. Or insane ambition. 

He finds his opportunity to approach the mysterious girl after she finishes her speech to the “Nightingales,”. Not a bad name if she’s making it up on the spot. As the other girls clears out, he looks away to avoid her eye until they are completely gone. But when he looks up, she’s gone too.

“Dam-” Sebastian doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before the girl in question interrupts him from behind.

“Not bad for improv, is it, Sebastian Smythe?” As said Sebastian Smythe turns around to face her, he is met with a sickly sweet smile. One that can be taken many ways, depending on who you are.

“No, not bad at all,” He agrees, returning the fake smile.

“Carmen LeFlore,” Carmen says with an extended hand, her smile finally revealing it’s true meaning. 

With Sebastian’s acceptance of the hand shake, he knew that he and Carmen will do great things together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter, but this one is really important for starting off the plot of the story!

Carmen LeFlore does not make a subtle entrance to Lima, Ohio. Her glee club performance is just the beginning of it. This new girl is the talk of the small town. And when you’re the gossip, you get gossip, which is how she knows that Blaine Anderson cheated on Kurt Hummel. 

Carmen and Kurt have not yet interacted, but she had taken an immediate liking to him upon seeing him in the audience. She had always been great at reading people, and just a brief eye contact with the teenage boy had given her more than she needed to know. 

Kurt was now her personal project, he just didn’t know it yet. 

Carmen is determined to give Kurt exactly what he deserves. And as winner as most ambitious in second grade, she was going to succeed in said goal. Which was how she found herself at McKinley High, not even a week after the Nightingales performance, watching the New Directions practice. It is obvious to her that Blaine is the ringleader (and an attention hogging diva, if she may add), and Kurt is head over heels for him. 

For the life of her, she couldn’t find a reason why. Kurt barely got to sing due to **him** , and when he finally got a solo, the gelhead turned it into a duet. Carmen felt as if she was missing something upon learning the fact that Blaine is loved by everyone. Blaine’s voice wasn’t even that great compared to the other talents of the New Directions. 

Behind her perfect smile, she was seething in anger. 

**Finally** , the New Directions practice ended.

“Our voices may have not met up to your standards yet, but don’t expect the New Directions to be an easy win. You’ve heard nothing yet,” the director of the glee club, Mr Shue, says to Carmen playfully, extending a hand.

‘Oh trust me, I’ve heard **too** much,’ the brunette mentally replies as she returns the hand shake, her fake smile still plastered to her face.

As the New Directions start clearing out, she walks over to her newly determined enemy, Blaine Anderson.

“Hey, mind if we chit chat for a sec?” Carmen asks the shorter teen, barely managing to hide the venom behind her words.

“Sure,” Blaine replies cheerfully.

Kurt tries to stand next to his boyfriend, but is quickly dismissed, “I meant in private,” she states apologetically to her new subject.

The blue-eyed boy leaves, but not without a suspicious look in his eyes. Now alone, Carmen drops the smile.

“Listen up, gelhead, I’m not going to beat around the bush,” She takes a second to relish Blaine’s horrified look on his face, along with the hand that tried to shoot up to his hair, but continues as soon as he opens his mouth, “I despise you. What you did was terrible, and I am going to make your life a living **hell** for it.”

“Are you crazy?” is the gelhead’s retort, now finally able to speak, “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

Carmen has to resist the urge to roll her eyes, “You. Cheated. On. Kurt. Hummel. And I’m going to ruin you for it.”

“I…” he nervously fidgets with his bowtie, at a loss for words.

“I what?” She replies, glaring down at him.

Blaine starts sobbing. This is not what she expected to happen. Now, the taller brunette is the one at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry okay!” He yells, tears rolling down his face, “I love Kurt! I never meant to hurt him, it was just a stupid one night stand that meant nothing and-”

The bowtie wearer gets cut off by Carmen, more furious than ever, “If you loved him, you wouldn't have cheated on him. We are now enemies, Blaine Anderson. Suck up your tears, the man you claim to ‘love’ is right outside that door and when we walk out, he will know nothing of what happened in this room. You don’t get to guilt him right now.”

Blaine nods after wiping his eyes, the ease of looking presentable again causing Carmen to doubt the sincerity of his tears. They leave the choir room side by side, both with plastered on smiles.

Kurt meets them at the door with a glare reserved for a specific girl with honey brown eyes, “So, what was that chit-chat all about?”

“Just one glee club leader to another,” Carmen lies easily, giving Blaine a wink.

“Oh, how fun,” Kurt replies casually while attempting to stare down the taller girl.

After Blaine leaves, the facade drops, “Listen here, female Sebastian Smythe, I’m onto you.”

“Really? How so?” She asks playfully, liking Kurt more and more.

“That wink. Ferret face gave me one after we both declared each other enemies, and I know you just did the same thing to Blaine.”

“So?”

“Blaine is a great person and the love of my life. He has done **nothing** to deserve that.”

Carmen feels a stab of pity for the shorter boy, “You’ll see about that, Kurt Hummel.”

***

This had to be the worst day of Kurt Hummel’s life. 

The man he loves(loved, he reminds himself), confessed to cheating on him through **song**. Kurt was too angry to focus on the words. He wanted to slap him, to scream at him, to run as far away from him as possible. But he lost that privilege when Blaine’s tears started falling, and everyone in New Directions sympathized with him.

“It’s okay Blaine, we all make mistakes.”

“Don’t worry, of course Kurt will forgive you.”

“How could Kurt stay mad at you?”

“You two are meant for each other.”

So when Kurt exclaimed that he and Blaine were now broken up, everyone in glee club was mad at **him**. He was sure that when he got home, his dad would be disappointed in him too, now that he thought about it.

The rest of glee club practice was tense and awkward. Mr Shue kept on trying to pair up Kurt and Blaine, leading to Kurt’s current dilemma.

“Kurt, why won’t you work with Blaine?” Mr Shue asks him, but in that teacher way that way that meant ‘do what you are told or else’.

Kurt nearly starts laughing out loud at that. ‘He claimed to love me and then stabbed me in the back. He played the victim for cheating on **me**. He ruined everything we had,’ is what the teen wants to say.

“He cheated on me,” is all that comes out.

The New Directions teacher sighs, “Kurt, you can’t let personal reasons interfere with your glee club performance.”

‘That’s a bit hypocritical, isn’t it?’ 

Mr Shue is about to say more as the bell rings. Kurt is thankful too early when Mr Shue gives some more day ruining news.

“The school doesn’t have enough funding for our first competition. So, everyone better get a ride!” The director tells the New Directions.

Kurt has never felt so alone (except for when he was being bullied in his younger years at McKinley High). After the original glee club members graduated, he now realizes that he never truly befriended any new members of the New Directions. Blaine was always there, talking for him (and over him), so he never felt the need to go out and make his connections.

That, he now realizes, was a mistake, as everyone has already gotten their carpools. His only option is **him** , but he can’t say yes. 

To speak of the devil, Blaine starts walking over to him with Sam, intentions clear. 

The blue-eyed teen knows that if he gets in the car with Blaine, he will forgive him and they will be back together. But he doesn’t want that. Blaine doesn’t deserve to have him back. 

The air in the choir room is suddenly too hot. Kurt decides to just run out of the classroom at this point. His day can’t get any worse anyway.   
Or he at least tries to, when he is met with a solid force. 

When said force catches him, he realizes that he just ran into a person. With his current luck, it’s probably one of the jocks and he’s about to get thrown in a dumpster. 

Kurt dares to look up, and regrets his prior words of his day can’t get any worse. He is met with the meerkat face of one Sebastian Smythe. 

“Gay face, what a suprise to see you here,” Sebastian smirks down at a red Kurt Hummel, who pushes away quickly after realizing he’s still pressed against his nemesis’s chest.

“What are you doing here, Smythe?” The smaller boy makes sure to put extra venom into his last name. “Come to rub it in?” He adds after noticing Carmen next to Sebastian. 

Kurt remembers her words from the previous day. Considering the fact that the two arrogant rich kids were joined at the hip, the female probably told Sebastian all about Blaine’s cheating on Kurt.

He braces himself for the teasing. What he did not expect was the look of genuine confusion on Sebastian’s face and the pity on Carmen’s, though both quickly regained their poker face. 

“Apparently not,” the Warbler leader replies, “Carm just wanted to stop by.”

Mr Shue finally notices the scene going on by the doors of the choir room and walks over.

“Carmen and Sebastian,” He nods in greeting, “What brings you two here?”

“McKinley High is **public** , afterall. I thought I would come and see the New Directions,” Carmen replied.

“That’s great, but practice is over and all you two are doing is distracting Kurt from forming a carpool for comps.”

Blaine begins walking over again after hearing those words.

‘Nope, I’m good Mr Shue, I can just walk to comps. Better then carpooling with my cheating ex-boyfriend and his friends who want us to get back together.’

“Clearly all the carpools are filled up,” Carmen says, noticing Blaine approaching.

“Are you suggesting Kurt not go to comps because of this?” The New Directions director was getting defensive, which was typically not a fun experience for all parties involved, “All members of my glee club will attend sectionals no matter what we have to do, so don’t think that you can just waltz right in here and just-,”

“Of course not Mr Shue,” The female brunette cuts in smoothly, “I would never even **dream** of Kurt not going to sectionals. I was just going to suggest that Sebastian and I would be more than willing to take him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carmen going off on blaine is high key me watching glee, so i'm glad i got to put that in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how sexy seabass and carmasian cheese began their friendship.

After the Nightingales first performance, Carmen and Sebastian grew into not only a friendship, but a power duo. Following the handshake, the two exchanged numbers.

Sebastian Smythe frowned down at his phone. It’s not like he had been expecting a text from Carmen when he got back from his down (he had), but he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of disappointment as he looked at his blank notification queue. 

The green eyed teen remembered the interaction he shared with Carmen. He interpreted their shared smiles as a mutual agreement to become friends. But it had been over 10 hours since said interaction, and he had started to have doubts on how he had previously read Carmen. 

It was now 10 pm, and Sebastian decided it was time for sleep as he laid down, burying the disappointment deep inside of him.

**2:01 am**

Sebastian groaned as he woke to the obnoxious ting of his phone. He read the time on his alarm clock and couldn’t help but mentally cuss out whoever had the audacity to wake _the_ Sebstian Smythe at such an hour. He finally gathered enough strength to pick up his phone and read the irritating text.

**Unknown Number:** Heyyyyyy

The teen tied to ignore his happiness at the possibility that it was none other then Carmen LeFlore messaging him at this hour.

‘Play it cool, Smythe.’ He advised himself as he began his reply.

**Sebastian:** This better be Carmen or I’m calling the cops for a stranger messaging me at 2 am.

**Unknown Number (Maybe: Carmen):** Oooooohhh, guess I’m not Carmen then. That will make things more interesting.

**Sebastian:** Okay then, Carmen. 

**Carmen:** I’m still a stranger, you do realize.

Sebastian knew she was testing him. That text was sent with the intent to determine what his personality was like. And Sebastian Smythe refused to disappoint.

**Sebastian:** Funny joke. It’s actually 2 am irl and the author just wants to sleep Let’s skip the “slowing becoming friends through getting to know each crap”. We’re going to end up friends either way.

**Carmen:** I knew I liked you, Sebastian Smythe. 

**Carmen:** bc we have made the unanimous decision to be besties, i’m changing ur contact name

**Sebastian:** I’m lowkey scared now???

**Carmen:**

**sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡:**

**sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡:** Okay wtf is my contact name

**sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡:** It’s only 50% true which is a failing grade btw

**Carmen:** it’s great idk what u mean

**sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡:** :/

**Carmen:** ewwwwww u did not just use :/. ignoring that it’s ur turn

**sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡:** I’m making you pay

**Carmasian Cheese ;):** OMFGGGGG NOOOOOOO 

**Carmasian Cheese ;):** i’m so done w/ u rn sexy seabass

**sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡:** Right on time because it’s currently 4 am and we both have glee club practice in the morning

**Carmasian Cheese ;):** oop guess who has to be up in 2 hours 😳

**sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡:** Goodnight, Carmen.

**Carmasian Cheese ;):** night night sexy seabass

For the first time in a while, Sebastian went to sleep with a smile on his face.

***

Thus was the beginning of their friendship. The next day, the two met up at the Lima Bean for coffee.

“I hope you appreciate that I’m only here for coffee and gossip, seabass,” Carmen said as she sat down.

The taller teen acknowledged her comment with a smirk as he placed 2 coffees on their shared table, “Then you’re in luck, Carmasian, because I have both of your requests.”

The two then both took a long swig of coffee, exhausted from receiving less than 3 hours of sleep the previous night.

After finishing chugging the entire cup, the female of the duo looked at Sebastian with a glint in her eyes, “So, about that gossip.”

Sebastian leaned in, excited to finally share what juicy events he had witnessed, “You know Blaine Anderson, right?”

“That overrated diva?” Carmen replied, obviously unimpressed.

“Overrated? You have to be gay to say something like that, he’s gorgeous.”

“I am gay, but that’s not the point. Honestly, it’s his boyfriend that’s the gorgeous one, Kurt Hummel.”

Sebastian ignored the way that he could feel his ears turn red at the mention of Kurt and hoped Carmen did the same. 

“Anyway, I saw Blaine at a gay bar,” He said quickly, desperate to change the subject.

“Where else would you be?”

“And Blaine was there alone, as in without his other half,” Sebastian continued, electing to ignore Carmen’s commentary.

Finally, the shorter brunette did not make any more comments as she was actually interested.

“He had one drink, most likely for a cover story, then stuck off to the bathroom with a random guy. You know what happened next.”

“Ugh, I knew something was off about that guy,” Carmen’s eyes had narrowed, clearly pissed off. 

“Yeah. I feel bad now for all my teasing that Blaine would dump Kurt or cheat on him because Blaine’s too good for him,” Sebastian can’t meet his new friend’s eyes, “I seriously owe him an apology. If he… does anything because of this, it’s going to be on me.”

“Oh please Bas, don’t pity yourself,” Carmen’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts, “Don’t worry you’ll apologize to him all right.”

Before Sebastian can ask what she means by that, Carmen’s cell phone alarm goes off, signally that she has to go for glee practice, and she’s off.

***

“Well actually-” The green-eyed teen tries to argue before he is met with a swift kick to his shins by none other Carmen LeFlore, nearly causing him to wince in pain.

“There’s no problem with us driving Kurt to sectionals, right Bas?” Her face is all smiles, but it’s impossible for Sebastian to miss the threat in her eyes.

“Of course not,” He plasters on a smile of his own, beaming at the shorter boy, who is clearly conflicted on how to feel on this whole situation. 

Said boy is now forced to make his decision when the New Directions director asks him, “Are you sure that you want that, Kurt?”

Now that the attention is focused on someone else, Sebastian is able to read the room. Clearly, Blaine is the only member of the New Directions who wants to carpool with Kurt, which is an issue because the blue eyed teen obviously knows of his cheating. 

Sebastian watches Kurt glance at himself and Carmen, his enemies, then his most likely ex-boyfriend, Blaine. He seems to be deciding between the lesser of the two evils. 

Finally, the smaller boy reaches a conclusion.

“Of course, Mr Shue,” 

The green eyed teen attempts to analyze Kurt’s face as he answers. There’s annoyance, some fear (Is Sebastian the cause of that?), and defeat. Clearly, Kurt has not had a good day.

“Great!” Carmen says enthusiastically, her voice slicing through the tension in the room. She then proceeds to take Kurt’s phone and types her number into it, sending herself a quick text, “We’ll talk details later. See ya, Kurt Hummel.”

As Carmen grabs Sebastian’s arm and walks out of the room, the taller of the duo now realizes what Carmen was referring to at the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter! this one was rly fun to write though and it's the set up of this fic's entire story. please leave comments and kudos, it rly inspires me to continue writing <3!


	4. Chapter4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crack, more crack, blink and you miss it sexual tension, more crack

Kurt Hummel has decided that whatever higher power was up there had it out for him. As if the love of his life cheating on him and then he himself getting attacked for it wasn’t enough then having to take a road trip with Sebastian Smythe and his female half is truly the icing on the hell cake. At this point, it wouldn’t be much of a shocker if Blaine had cheated on Kurt with Sebastian, too.

The teen was startled out of his thoughts by the buzz of his phone. 

“If this is another ‘get back together with Blaine text,’ I’m changing my number,” He said to no one in particular as he checked the notification. 

The text is from Carmen, from a group chat that includes none other than everyone’s favorite meerkat face, Sebastian Smythe.

“Whippie, even better,” Kurt mutters. And honestly, he’s not sure how true that statement is.

Carmasian Cheese ;): remember, i’m picking u both up at 7 am sharp

sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡: Gayface and I live half an hour from each other good luck with that.

Kurt accidentally snorts in amusement upon seeing the contact names. His smile then drops into a more irritated expression when he sees Sebastian’s use of his favorite nickname for him. 

Carmasian Cheese ;): ur point???

sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡: That means we’re going to be picked up at different times.

Carmasian Cheese ;): if ur not ready at 7 i’m going to beat ur ass smythe

Carmasian Cheese ;): same for u kurt

He knows that she’s saying it jokingly, and through a ridiculous contact name, but the threat still sends a shiver down his spine.

Carmasian Cheese ;): ik ur reading these texts say something already

Kurt retypes his message multiple times, feeling oddly put on the spot. He finally settles for

Kurt Hummel: KK, see you at 7 am. Sharp.

Carmasian Cheese ;): sis we need to fix that contact name

Seeing the examples for that, Kurt is less than excited for what is to come.

sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡: Ooooo, allow me ;)

Kurt Hummel: Please don’t.

Princess Porcelain: Someone give me admin, I need to destroy meerkat man.

Carmasian Cheese ;): boys, boys, settle down please. and kurt, while a username changing war would be greatly entertaining, his username is perfect so don’t u dare

Princess Porcelain: I mean you’re not wrong.

Carmasian Cheese ;): i never am

Carmasian Cheese ;): now rest up lovebirds, im coming bright and early 😘

Princess Porcelain: We are not lovebirds.

sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡: But I know you wish we are, darling ;)

Kurt would rather be forced to live with Sue Sylvestor than admit that Sebastian’s text caused his ‘porcelain’ face to go bright red. He isn’t even able to type a response before Carmen logs off, turning off the chat.

The glow of the teen’s cell phone illuminates his face as he re-reads what just happened. He can’t help the smile that crosses his face as he can’t deny that Carmen and Sebastian are quite humorous (which is currently their only redeeming quality).

***

Kurt is rudely awoken from his slumber by his obnoxiously loud alarm clock. He groans as he is forced to sit up and turn off the offending object. Kurt is at a loss as to why he is awake at this ung_dly hour on a Saturday morning until he checks his cell phone notifications. 

7:00 am

Carmasian Cheese ;): sea bass u have 10 seconds to get in the car or im leaving ur ass

sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡: Why couldn’t you have gotten Princess Porcelain first?

Carmasian Cheese ;): because i like him more than u. 6 seconds and counting

sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡: Obviously. Give me another minute, it takes time to look this good.

Carmasian Cheese ;): 5

Carmasian Cheese ;): 4

Carmasian Cheese ;): 3

Carmasian Cheese ;): 2

Carmasian Cheese ;): there’s everyone’s favorite stretched out chipmunk

sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡: I prefer sexy sea bass, to be honest

Carmasian Cheese ;): kurt ur missing out on his bunny slippers

Carmasian Cheese ;): and the robe wow

sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡: It was either that or walking to sectionals.

Carmasian Cheese ;): true 

7:22 am

Carmasian Cheese ;): im sorry to say this but he has changed out of the robe

Carmasian Cheese ;): and the slippers ;(

sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡: Literally stfu

Carmasian Cheese ;): make me 😘

7:26 am

sexy seabass 🥵😘💋😉😏🥴🤡: Princess we’re 4 minutes away you better be ready or we will gladly leave you.

This finally jolts Kurt out of his sleep induced haze, checking the time and realizing that he has only 3 minutes before the 2 show up at his door, and he doesn’t doubt Sebastian’s threat.

He sprints to the bathroom, brushing his teeth in under a minute and opting to chew some mint gum to make up for his bad breath. A tub of gel and a comb is shoved into his crossbody bag. No doubt Sebastian will make fun of his bed head, but it’s either that or entering Carmen’s car in his Barbara Streisand pajamas, which would inevitably cause much worse teasing than messy hair. 

The Streisand pajamas are thrown hastitly to the floor along with the matching boxers in exchange for some skinny jeans and a simple button up short sleeved purple shirt. Nothing too shabby, but doesn’t make him look like he is trying too hard.

The sudden spam of his notifications from his phone and the audible honk from his outside his house signals the arrival of Carmen and Sebastian. He sprints downstairs, suitcase and crossbody in hand. Kurt only slows when he reaches the door, choosing to walk to the car in an attempt to retain his pride. 

Carmen exits the vehicle and walks up to him, charming grin planted on her face as usual.

“Look at you, being all on time, and completely ready,” She reaches down and ruffles his hair at that last statement, clearly poking fun at his messy state.

She then proceeds to take his bags and pile them into her car, a task she accomplishes quite well considering the car seems to be already overflowing with luggage. Upon further inspection, Kurt notices that there seems to be no open seats for him.

“Well don’t just stand there gawking. Get in the car, we have comps to get to!”

“Uh, Carmen?” 

“Yea?” The girl in question is already behind the wheel at this point.

“Where am I supposed to sit?”

She sighs, like he just asked her the most obvious question in the world. “Next to Sebastian, duh. Oh, Sebby, get out and let Kurt go in the middle. He’s littler than you.”

Kurt’s luck just keeps getting better and better. Not only will he be stuck in a car with Sebastian Smythe for g_d knows long, but he will be pressed up against him and the luggage the entire time. Whoopie indeed.

Sebastian reluctantly gets out of the vehicle, clearly enjoying this situation just as much as Kurt. 

“The things I do for you, tiny,” Sebastian comments as he steps out of the car, noticeably proud of the nickname he made up.

“Shut it, you overgrown chipmunk,” Kurt snaps back.

“At least I have grown.”

“Will you two shut it and get in the car? You guys are acting like an old married couple and we haven’t even left yet,” Carmen shushes them as a tired mother would.

Neither of them eager to anger their designated driver any more, the boys finally get into the car. 

Kurt, as instructed, enters the vehicle first, the taller boy soon following his lead and smushing him against the overflowing stack of luggage.

“Stop pushing, you criminal chipmunk!”

“Make me, princess.”

“BOYS!” Carmen once again halts the bickering between the two, “Can you two please just have one nice conversation where you don’t try to bite each other’s heads off?”

She doesn’t receive a reply, but she seems to appreciate the momentary silence. 

Kurt tries to ignore his rising heart rate as he feels the weight of Sebastian looming over him. Was he always this tall? And,, muscular? Shoulder to shoulder, he can feel the tight muscles along the taller boys limbs. It’s taking more willpower than Kurt would like to admit to not go red.

The blue-eyed teen deals with these hormones by moving himself as far away from Sebastian as possible in their current situation, which is not an easy task. The final result is his body contorted more into the luggage stack and his knees facing away.

A shiver runs down his spine as he feels Sebestian lean over, resting his head atop his shoulder and positioning his lips inches away from his ears, Kurt feeling his hot breath against the side of his face.

“We can’t ‘bicker’ too loud because of Carmen,” he breathes into Kurt’s ear, “But really? All this effort to get away from little old me?”

Kurt has to resist the urge to squirm. Instead, he whips his head around, mimicking Sebastian’s actions so now their faces are less than an inch away from touching. 

“Excuse me for trying to get some personal space,” Kurt bites back. 

Their eyes remain locked together, as if they’re daring each other to look away. It seems as though they could stay this way for forever, until Carmen pipes up.

“So are you guys going to kiss or what? Because if you are, then it’s better to resolve your horny teenage boy problems now then when we’re on the highway.”

Her comment makes even Sebastian go bright red as the boys turn away from each other fast enough to get whiplash.

Carmen lightly chuckles to her herself upon seeing their morbid embarrassment. “Sorry for ruining the moment. But don’t worry, there will be more. Buckle up, lover boys!”

Neither Sebastian nor Kurt buckles up upon request, both being too mortified to face each other again. They are soon forced into that situation, though, as Carmen begins their roadtrip at neck breaking speed. 

“Sebastian, can you sit up for a second? You’re sitting on my buckle,” Kurt asks gently, not looking to receive any more of Carmen’s suggestive comments.

“No, this is my buckle. Your buckle is on the other side,” Sebastian retorts, because of course he just always has to be problematic and aggravating. 

“No, my buckle is under you. That buckle belongs to your excessive luggage,” Kurt can’t help the added sarcastic remark that falls out of his mouth.

“My luggage is not excessive!” 

“Who the hell needs 4 seperate Gucci bags?!”

“Don’t call them bags, they’re carry-ons. And I’ll have you know that all of my carry-ons are very not excessive. They’re deficit,” Sebastian counters, obviously proud of his use of the word deficit.

“That’s not even how you would deficit in that sentence!”

“How did I not just use it perfectly?!”

“It would obviously be ‘They’re in deficit!” Kurt’s inner grammar cop is released, oblivious to the trap he just walked into.

“See, you admit it!” Sebastian smirks.

“Admit what?!” 

“My carry-ons are deficit!”

“That’s still not how you use deficit!”

“Why don’t you fix my sentence again then?” 

“Your carry-ons are in deficit!”

Sebastian bursts out laughing, only leaving Kurt more confused.

“What are you laughing at?!” Kurt shouts over the laughter of his nemesis.

“I can’t believe you fell for that! Twice!” Sebastian manages to get out in between laughs. Even Carmen looks amused from the front seat.

Kurt, still not understanding what Sebastian found so humoring, settles for lightly punching the taller boy in the ribs.

“Ow!” Sebastian pouts, his laughter successfully subdued, “What was that for?”

“You should be asking what wasn’t that for.” Kurt uses the distracted Sebastian to his advantage and manages to finally buckle his seat belt. “See! I told you it was under you!”

Sebastian doesn’t grace Kurt with a reply, just continues to pout in dismay.

After a moment, Carmen breaks out into laughter. And not her quiet chuckling from earlier. Full, from the stomach laughter. It’s a wonder how the car hasn't crashed as her laughter nears the point of insanity. Both Sebastian and Kurt give her incredulous looks, slightly concerned for her mental state.

“Oh come on,” Carmen manages to say though her hysterics, “You boys are so ridiculous it’s hilarious.”

Both boys in question start to get defensive, but one look at each other’s face causes them to join Carmen’s giggling fest. All the tension from the air has dissolved. Kurt can’t remember the last time he’s laughed this hard. He has to admit, Carmen does have a point. Him and Sebastian were screaming at each other over seat belts. In retrospect, though, that was pretty funny. 

‘Who would have thought,’ Kurt mentally monologues after the laughter dies down and all that’s left is a peaceful silence throughout the car, ‘I’m actually enjoying myself crammed in a car with Sebastian Smythe and his female version.’

At some point later, he starts to doze off, a blissful smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Carmen's character is based off the song Carmen by Lana Del Rey (check it out it's a beautiful song!).  
> This is my first ever fic on ao3 so please leave your critiques in the comments! Also, Kurt is one year younger in this fic.


End file.
